Forever
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: Lisanna finds herself hopelessly in love with Natsu, but as she fears he loves Lucy, she is unable to do anything. When she has the courage to confess, she fears it might be too late... but she wants to be with him... forever. NaLi one-shot.


"Lisanna…" My sister called. "Lisanna…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come… Lisanna…"

"Coming, Mira-nee``!" I told her.

I walked over to my sister quickly, and sat down. And she gave me a bright smile, and I smiled back. It was still hard to believe. It was still hard to believe that my sister, The Demon Mirajane, had become so… nice! Like the Edo-Mira-nee. My sister in Earthland was always so mean and rough and loved to fight, but now she's so nice, and soft and only fights when necessary. It is still hard to believe.

"Lisanna…" She said. "I have something to tell you… and I think you'll like it…" Something I'll like? Did Mira-nee fall in love or something? Or was it Elf-niichan? Or what else?

"What is it Mira-nee?" I asked excitedly as I imagined the thousands of possibilities 'something' could be. It could be almost anything!

"You know… Natsu likes you…"

He likes me? I'm sure it's in a harmless way… he likes Lucy after all… "Of course he likes me!" I said cheerfully. "I mean, we're friends after all!"

"No… I mean in a romantic way, Lisanna."

"Thought you'd say that…" I said. "But… Mira-nee? H-How can you be sure, Mira-nee?"

"Well he's always staring at you when you're not looking…" She explained. "And he's always trying to hang around you, you know… I think he wants to confess to you, wouldn't that be exciting! Oh I'm so excited! Natsu and Lisanna… NaLi! Natsu and Lisanna, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, and then comes marriage and then comes a baby in baby carriage! Oh you could invite the whole guild to your wedding, and Elfman could walk you down the aisle and-"

"Mira-nee! Stop!" I said while blushing madly.

"Ooh, getting embarrassed are we?" She teased. "The color of your face right now puts Erza's scarlet hair to shame! Hehee! You can have a ton of bridesmaids at your wedding and have lots of other things oooh! Lisanna and Natsu, sittin' in a tree, K-"

"Mira-nee! Please stop!" I pleaded. I was so embarrassed right now, I hope nobody heard my sister, I love Mira-nee, I really do, but sometimes she's so embarrassing when she's playing match-maker!

"Oh, I'm just teasing, Lisanna, but I'm serious, he really likes you, maybe-"

"No." I said.

"N-No?" She asked. "W-What do you mean, Lisanna?"

"I mean that he doesn't like me…" I told. "He-He likes Lucy…"

"No! He likes you, Lisanna!" My sister protested. "I swear! He likes you!" Mira-nee was almost never wrong on this stuff… but maybe I'm scared, on another hand, maybe she is wrong…

"Stop it Mira-nee!" I pleaded. "He doesn't like me, OK?"

"Lisanna…" She said. "How can you be so sure…?"

"I just do!" I said. "I just know that he doesn't like me because he likes Lucy! I just do… I have to go now…"

I got up and walked over to the request board still thinking of what Mira-nee said about Natsu. Speak of the devil he's there right now. _Oh no. _I thought. _What'll I do?! Stay calm Lisanna… Mira-nee was just exaggerating that's all… remember… he likes… Lucy… not you…_

"Natsu… Happy…." I called.

"Lisanna!" Natsu said. "Long time no… um… meet up I guess?"

"Aye!"

I giggled at their silliness. "Yeah…"

"Um… Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah?" He looked so serious about something. What is he going to ask me? Probably if Lucy will accept his confession though… that thought makes me sad (because I'm in love with Natsu and all…) but I guess if Natsu's happy… then… that's good enough for me…

"Lisanna… do you want to… go out… on a mission with me and Happy?" He asked. Phew. Thought it was going to be something embarrassing…

"Sure!" I chirped. "But… don't you guys usually go with the rest of Team Natsu though?"

"Um… yeah…" Natsu said. "But um… it'll be like the good ol' days, Lis! We used to go out on missions together ALL the time! Just you, me, and Happy! Won't that be a fun change of pace? And we can catch up on anything we've missed over the years! Right?"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Aye!" I said. "I mean, yeah! Like the good old days, huh! We can… catch up!"

"Yeah!" He said. "Anyway I've already picked out a job for us! What do you say?"

I didn't even bother to look at the job he had picked out. "Oh, I'm fine with any job, Natsu, you know that! Besides if I'm with you… guys! Yeah, if I'm with you guys then it's all good!"

Natsu smiled. "Okay then… Lisanna, do you want to… go now?"

"Sure!"

"Then lets go!"

We (Me, Happy, and Natsu) went out the door.

* * *

"Natsu you basically destroyed the whole town!" I exclaimed.

We were setting up camp for the night, we finished our mission just then, to catch a group of bandits, but Natsu's flames went everywhere and the whole town was in flames. We only got half of the reward because the other half went to repairs.

"Sorry…" He said sheepishly. "But if I didn't, then maybe we wouldn't get any reward at all! And anyway you're starting to sound like Lucy… like when she wants to pay her rent and the jewels aren't enough!"

Lucy… he just had to talk about her didn't he? Oh, come on Lisanna you knew he was going to say something like that sooner or later! Just man, er, girl up! "I'm fine with the reward Natsu…"

"You are?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah… I am… I'm fine with the reward…" I told him. "I mean, we had fun didn't we?"

"Yeah…" He said. "I guess…"

"Yeah!" I repeated. "And that's what matters! Besides, it's not like any of us don't go on jobs often! This job was for fun! Like when we were kids!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yup!" Natsu said. "Like the good ol' days!"

"Yes… exactly…" I said. "Hey, Natsu… don't you remember when we were kids? And I said I wanted to marry you…"

_And I still do…_

He blushed. "U-Uh, y-yeah…" He stuttered.

"He liiikes you!" Happy teased. We both blushed.

"Oh, shut up!" Natsu said.

"Yeah!"

"Aye!"

"So… Lisanna…" Natsu said. Why is he so nervous all of a sudden?

"Hmm?" I asked. "

"Would you… please…" He said. He's so nervous! Don't tell me Mira-nee was right! No… but… he-he likes Lucy! How could he like both of us! "Pass me that fish?"

I sighed a quiet sigh of relief and laughed. "Of course Natsu!" I said, laughing. "You didn't have to be so nervous to ask me something like that! Why'd you get all nervous! I thought you were going to ask me something important! Or something utterly embarrassing! Ha… You're so funny Natsu! Fish! You were going to ask me about fish!"

"Hey!" He protested.

"Aye!" Happy said. "Fish is important!"

"It's not _that _important!" I shot back.

"Aye!" Happy repeated. "It's important to Cats only! I get it now… He liiikes you!"

"Shut up!" Me and Natsu said in unison, then we blushed.

"Well…" I said. "We better get to sleep now… Someone should be on watch… I'll do it… it's OK, none of you have to!"

Then they both fell asleep quickly while I stayed on guard watch. _Natsu looks so cute when he's asleep. _ I thought. _If only…_

"Lisanna…" Natsu muttered. _Huh? _I thought. _He said my name… in his sleep… does he really… no! No, Lisanna! There's no way! He's probably just dreaming of when we were kids, that's all!_

"I love you…" He muttered. "L…"

_Lucy! _ Ithought. _He was going to say Lucy! Not Lisanna! He's probably just thinking about how Lucy is so much better than me… about how much better it would have been if Lucy was his childhood friend… he's never going to love me, and I have to accept that…_

"Natsu…" I whispered.

"I love you…" He muttered, finishing my sentence.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "I love you, Natsu…" I whispered.

"I love you, Natsu… even though I know you'll never love me back."

* * *

My eyes open in a flash. Remembering that moment as if it were yesterday. The day I told him I loved him… If only he coukd've actually heard me though…

That was two years ago… and after that we became best friends once again… I even joined Team Natsu sometimes, but it pained me whenever Natsu was with Lucy, getting close to her… they looked so right… everyone bet when they would hook up… and that hurt. I felt jealousy swirling up inside me at those times.

It's not that I hate Lucy… no, nothing like that… Lucy is a nice girl, I could see why Natsu loved her so… but I was jealous of her relatiohsip with Natsu,,, everyone thought that would hook up.

But they never did. Instead, Lucy and Gray started dating, and Natsu was left alone. I'm sure he was heartbroken. But he never showed it… I feel so envious.

"Hey, you... it's been a while…" A voice called. I turned around to see who it was, Natsu.

"Natsu…" I said.

"Lisanna…" He said, then his eyes widen, and he looks shocked. "You… you've been crying…"

"Huh?" I asked, then I touched my face to feel that he was right, I was crying,, and I didn't even realize it… "Huh… you're right… you're probably wondering why…"

"You don't have to tell me why if you don't want to, Lis…" He told me. "If it's somethin' personal you don't have to tell…"

"Thanks…"

He doesn't reply.

"Hey…" I said. "Natsu, if there was a girl out there who loved you all her life, but she never said because she thought… maybe knew that you were in love with someone else… and if she confessed to you… soon maybe… what would you tell her? I mean, would you reject her, or…?"

"I dunno." He said. "I doubt someone like that would… besides, there's only one person in this world I love… but I'm sure she doesn't – and never will feel the same way… but if she said it… I'd… I don't know… I'm sure it'd never happen anyway, Lis…"

I smiled sadly. "It's Lucy… isn't it?"

"What?" He asked, confused. "No…it isn't Lucy…"

"Huh?" It was my turn to feel confused. "What? But… I thought… everyone says…"

"Exactly. That's what everyone thinks…" He said. "I can tell you personally, though, it's _not _true… it's just a stupid rumor anyway…"

"Oh!" I said. "I just assumed…"

He shrugged. _Maybe there's hope for me after all! _I thought. _So he doesn't like Lucy! Maybe this is my chance! _

"So… then I have something to tell you…" I said.

"What?"

"It's probably too late to late to say this…" I said, smiling sadly. "But… Natsu… I love you…"

"What?!" He asked, shocked.

"I love you, Natsu…" I repeated. "I have since… a long time ago. But I just assumed that you liked Lucy, so I thought any attempt I'd use to win your heart would be for a lost cause… and I know it's too late to say it but I love you!"

"Lisanna…" He said. "I love you too…"

"W-What?"

"I love you too Lisanna… I feel the same way… and I pulled back for all the same reasons…" He explained. "So yeah, it's a bit late to say this… but I love you.."

"Natsu…"

"So… do you want to kiss me?" He asked.

I laughed. "Do you always ask?"

"Nope." He answered. "Only for you."

"Oh, Natsu!"

I ran up into his arms and kissed him for the first time. This was the first kiss of my life. I could feel the warmth of his lips (him being a fire dragon slayer and all) and that made me feel, well, all fired up! Oh how I wish we could stay in that position forever.

"I want to stay with you Natsu…" I whispered.

"Forever." He said.

We laughed.

This was the happiest moment of my life.

And I intend to enjoy it.

_We are each others first loves, Natsu, and I'm hoping we'll be each other's one-and-only._

_I'll stay with you forever._

* * *

**That was the longest one-shot I've ever written. And I've been writing quite a lot of NaLi lately… I'm starting to get torn between NaLi and GraLu… I'll just choose both!**

**So anyway, the real purpose of me writing so much NaLi is because I want to raise NaLi awareness. And so you people will stop hating on our poor Lisanna. She isn't evil! In fact, all of your clichéd 'Lucy gets kicked out b'cuz of Lisanna'… in Fairy Tail, it's Lisanna who's ignored! I hate how most people hate on Lisanna.**

**So anyway, enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'd appreciate it if you would please leave a review and **support** my other stories.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. This story is a request from chocolatesaregood... **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
